The Sweeping Insensitivity of this Still Life
by BlueDogM
Summary: Emma avait peu d'amis et aimait n'avoir à répondre à personne. Et puis un jour, Regina Mills. AU Swanqueen au lycée. One-shot.


**A/N : Traduction de la fic du même nom de Merida's Hair, merci Steph !**

**Titre tiré de la chanson ****_Hide and Seek _****de Imogen Heap. Enjoy!**

**Image : GhostedNeon sur Deviantart**

* * *

Emma avait l'habitude d'être plus ou moins solitaire. Plus ou moins parce que, parfois, elle avait August, quand il décidait d'aller au lycée. Elle traînait sa solitude dans les couloirs, loin des opinions et des jugements des autres, parce qu'elle était en terminale et qu'elle s'en _foutait_. Et ça c'était la vraie liberté. Personne ne l'intéressait vraiment. Les amis, elle avait appris à ne pas compter dessus. Elle aimait ne pas avoir d'attaches, être libre de se balader sans rendre de comptes à personne. Libre d'essayer de comprendre qui elle était.

Et puis un jour, un jour clair et ensoleillé, _Regina Mills_. Nouvellement arrivée au lycée. Absolument magnifique, _non pas qu'Emma ait vraiment regardé ce jour là en Anglais_. Absolument pas ! Très sympa aussi, mais avec du mordant. Elle avait presque décapité ce gamin qui avait mal prononcé un mot, l'envoyant ramper d'un regard méprisant et une remarque acerbe. Et la seconde d'après elle avait ramassé le stylo de sa voisine avec un sourire éblouissant. Emma l'observait avec une attention particulière, et un étrange sens de ce qu'elle supposait être du déjà-vu. Surtout quand une paire d'yeux chocolat rencontra ses yeux verts, et qu'Emma se retrouva au milieu d'un roman d'amour pour ados pendant 3 secondes 24.

_La gamine de la Principale. Notre nouvelle tarée de Principale qui a pratiquement interdit de se tenir la main dans les couloirs. Je me demande quelle putain de tarée sa fille peut être . Elle doit être bien amochée avec la maboule qui lui sert de mère. _Pour une fois, les rumeurs stupides qui couraient la dérangeaient. Même August avait l'air un peu dubitatif. Il avait observé Regina avec l'attention d'un écrivain, à la recherche de n'importe quelle caractéristique qu'il pourrait intégrer dans un personnage, amener à la vie dans une de ses histoires. _Tu ne vois pas ça Emma ? Son visage est comme une histoire attendant d'être écrite ! Elle attend juste de jaillir hors de son corps en un millier de pages tourbillonnantes ! Comme toi le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. _Mais August était aussi un taré dans son genre donc elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, même si elle le considérait comme son frère.

Comment peut-on connaître quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais rencontré ? Réponse : on ne peut pas. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Emma s'assoit toujours au fond du théâtre c'est sombre et solitaire et très loin des projecteurs et de l'odeur musquée des rideaux. Elle n'est pas à sa place ici avec sa paire de Converse crados préférée (et unique), son air renfrogné et son évidente incapacité à _« interpréter un quelconque type de personnage ». _Elle a besoin de points en art, besoin de réussir dans ce lycée merdique parce que c'est sa dernière chance. Et elle veut un futur. Ou au moins quelque chose qui y ressemble.

C'est sa chance de prouver sa valeur à chaque famille qui l'a renvoyée, à son assistante sociale qui ne voit rien d'autre en elle qu'un échec de plus, à tous les fonctionnaires de l'éducation nationale qui la voient comme un poids mort. Une chance de se prouver sa valeur à elle même, plus que tout, mais elle n'est pas prête à admettre ça. Elle est encore repliée dans sa carapace, envoyant des regards meurtriers à quiconque ose s'approcher des failles de sa muraille. Elle aime être renfrognée, ça éloigne les gens, et leur tendance à la blesser.

Regina s'assoit à côté d'Emma (_hein ?_) plus tard dans la journée, un quart d'heure avant le début du cours, ses yeux larges et anxieux mais pas timides. Elle sourit à Emma. Elle a le plus joli des sourires, tout en dents blanches et minuscules rides autour des yeux. Emma est fascinée par ce sourire, elle sourit en retour et elles ne parlent pas, et le sourire de Regina s'évanouit. Elle regarde devant elle, observant le théâtre. Elle a l'air hypnotisé pendant un moment, _non pas qu'Emma analyse les contours de son visage_. Pas du tout_._

Emma déteste les silences inconfortables.

« Regina, c'est ça ? » réussit-elle à demander.

Elle tourne la tête, lève un sourcil. « Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

Emma hausse les épaules, mais elle ne se sent pas aussi détendue que ce haussement d'épaules. « Un … mec de ma classe parlait de toi. T'es la gamine de la nouvelle principale, nan ? »

Les yeux de Regina prennent soudain une nouvelle teinte … quelque chose. Hantée peut-être ... non, pas vraiment. Plutôt comme si Emma avait brisé une sorte de sort que le théâtre avait jeté sur la jeune brune. Comme si ses mots l'avaient rattachée à la réalité. Ouais, on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était un peu déprimante. Faudrait qu'elle bosse là-dessus. Tant pis.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Encore une pause. Les mains de Regina lissent sa jupe. Le cœur d'Emma bat bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Huit minutes avant le début du cours. Elle capture un parfum de pomme dans l'air. Et la connection entre son cerveau et sa bouche coupe momentanément :

« Wouaw, c'est … un super … tu sens bon. » Toujours aussi douée avec les mots, vraiment.

Regina lève encore un sourcil mais le rouge lui monte aux joues et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Deux fois. « Je vois que tu es très cohérente. J'en déduis que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement le théâtre ? »

Emma rit, essayant de faire passer son propre rougissement et se tortillant un peu dans son fauteuil rouge, fixant du regard ses jeans usés. Sa paire préférée.

« Non. Pas du tout. Je pense que les mots exacts de Mlle Garner étaient _'transmet autant d'émotion qu'un cure-dents'. _Pas vraiment … encourageant. »

Regina répond par un sourire en coin qui, étrangement, arrive à ne pas paraître méchant. Comme si être avec Emma avait été la seule partie amusante de sa journée. Emma n'est pas sûre que ça soit une bonne chose. Elle décide que c'en est une, même si c'est juste pour calmer son agitation.

« Et bien je pourrais peut-être aider si tu as besoin ? Cette matière devrait-être plutôt facile à avoir si tu es attentive et que tu suis les consignes. » Les mots **'**si tu es attentive et que tu suis les consignes' semblent presque douloureux à dire pour Regina.

« Nan, c'est bon. »

Elles se fixent dans les yeux pendant un moment, un moment troublant et embarrassant avant qu'Emma ne tourne son regard vers la scène vide. Si calme, pense-t-elle. Vu de l'extérieur. Regina penche la tête sur le côté. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Emma. Swan. Emma Swan, future technicienne-extraordinaire j'imagine. Et toi ? »

_« Swan. » _Elle ignore la question renvoyée par Emma, testant le son de son nom dans sa bouche. Sa voix est assez grave, presque sensuelle accidentellement, et elle fait sonner le nom d'Emma comme la réponse à une question qui n'a pas été posée. Un frisson descend dans la colonne vertébrale d'Emma. Regina sourit, encore plus. Emma ne voit aucun mensonge dans ce sourire, sauf au fond de ses yeux. Pas vraiment un mensonge, plutôt une omission. Mais elle peut comprendre ça. Ses yeux mentent tout le temps.

« Regina Mills. »

Emma mime un salut de son chapeau, avant de décider que c'est stupide et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste très _très_ embarrassant.

« Enchantée. »

Un autre sourcil levé. « De même, Mademoiselle Swan. »

Et un autre frisson.

* * *

« J'adore jouer du théâtre. » Avoue Regina un jour en coulisse. Elle porte une robe longue à col haut et tire inconsciemment sur des accrocs invisibles dans le tissu. Elle a l'air différent avec ses yeux et ses lèvres maquillés, quelque part entre une poupée de porcelaine et une mystérieuse enchanteresse. Beaucoup plus impressionnante qu'Emma dans ses habits de technicien – col roulé noir et pantalon de jogging. (Elle avait effectivement fini technicienne-extraordinaire.) Elles sont assises côte-à-côte sur un banc, leurs cuisses se touchant, serrées l'une contre l'autre pour combattre l'humidité froide des coulisses.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Emma, trouvant son regard concentré sur les mains de Regina.

« Parce que je peux … supporter la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre pour quelques minutes, oublier la mienne. » Elle rit. « Bien sûr on ne peut jamais vraiment s'oublier quand on joue. Sinon ça ne demanderait aucun travail, si les émotions ne venaient pas d'un endroit _réel. _»

Emma lève un regard curieux vers Regina. Regina ne la regarde pas. La lumière d'un projecteur brille un moment dans ses yeux. Elle se demande si c'est la raison pour laquelle Regina joue si bien, cette douleur mystérieuse sur laquelle elle ne s'étend jamais. D'un autre côté, Emma a sa dose de douleur aussi, et elle a le niveau de jeu d'un cure-dents alors ... Peut-être que Regina a juste le sens de la scène, ou un truc de ce genre. Elle pourrait devenir un spectacle, devenir une histoire. _Jaillir hors d'elle-même, _comme August l'avait si bien dit le jour de la rentrée, et plus tard lors de la première représentation.

Emma ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Jaillir hors d'elle même signifierait se rendre vulnérable. Elle a l'impression que le seul endroit où Regina se laisse être vulnérable est la scène. Et, pour une raison ou une autre, avec Emma. Elle se donne mal à la tête si elle y réfléchit trop longtemps.

Elle se rappelle soudain de quelque chose et son esprit analytico-philosophique passe à l'arrière-plan pendant une seconde.

« Attends, ton personnage se tire une balle à la fin … non ? Est-ce que tu souffres à ce point que tu ... »

Elle déglutit. Regina la fixe intensément à présent, lèvres légèrement pincées, yeux presque noirs dans la pénombre.

« … préfèrerais la place d'Hedda Gadler ? »

« Gabler. »

« C'est ça. »

Regina détourne encore une fois le regard et reste silencieuse pendant un temps infini. C'est comme si elle avait oublié la présence d'Emma. De très loin elles entendent Mlle Garner appeler tout le monde à sa place et Regina ne bouge pas. Emma entend des consignes dans ses écouteurs, mais elle les ignore. Malgré la tension qui s'étend à tout son corps, voyant la même tension dans le dos droit comme un i de Regina, la façon dont ses yeux fixent le vide devant elle, la façon dont ils se voilent d'un nuage sombre, elle prend la main de Regina et entrelace leurs doigts. _Là. _Cette petite part traître d'elle-même qui laisse les gens entrer dans sa coquille soupire. _C'est chez moi._

« Oui. »

La réponse de Regina est dite si doucement et d'un ton si définitif, et pourtant si mélancolique, qu'Emma manque ne pas l'entendre.

Elle se lève, s'approche du rideau, et Emma reste seule sur le banc froid.

* * *

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ! Et si une coquille vous saute aux yeux prévenez-moi (c'est violent, une coquille !).**


End file.
